Lua Minguante
by L. Ravenclaw
Summary: Ele não fugiria mais dela.  - Kissin' u , da Miranda Cosgrove


**Lua Minguante**

_By Lena Ravenclaw_

* * *

Sabia que sua atitude não era muito boa - embora os motivos fossem o mais nobres e _certos_.

Deveria estar em serviço, mas algo maior do que sua vontade de combater as artes das trevas a levou até o Largo Grimmauld. Aparatou, e assim que pôde ver o número 12, seu estômago pareceu dar um giro de 360 graus. Andou até a porta, fechando-a em silêncio. Tentou andar com passos leves, para não ser notada. Esqueceu-se, porém, do porta guarda-chuva, derrubando-o com estrépito, ao mesmo tempo que as cortinas da parede se abriam e sra. Black começou a série de impropérios. Decepcionada, sacou a varinha com uma mão, e com a outra tampou um ouvido. Com um estampido fina para o quadro, restaurou-se o silêncio tão rapidamente quando este havia acabado. Então, a voz latida do dono da casa lhe gritou da cozinha, convidando a entrar.

A porta da cozinha estava semi-aberta, e várias vozes podiam ser ouvidas de dentro do aposento. Ao abri-la, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sirius Black, Molly Weasley, Alastor Moody e Remus Lupin a encaravam.

- Reunião de emergência? - ela tentou.

- Na verdade não, mas sente-se, querida. Vou pegar uma xícara de chá para você. - a sra. Weasley, muito solícita, levantou-se, a varinha nas mãos, apontando para o fogão.

Sorriu para todos e sentou-se, defronte dele.

Com as mãos cruzadas em cima da mesa e o olhar baixo, teve a certeza de que sabiam exatamente porque estava ali. Bem, se todos sabiam, não faria mal nenhum então fazer o que estava com vontade desde o momento em que acordou, certo? Enquanto as vozes recomeçavam a falar, comentando algumas notícias do Profeta jogado em cima da mesa, subiu o olhar lentamente, detendo-se em cada detalhe do homem à sua frente.

As mãos grandes seguravam o jornal, as vestes velhas enroladas na altura do cotovelo. A pele descoberta do braço possuía arranhões. Reparou que seu braço era anguloso. Ergueu a sobrancelha, em descoberta da palavra que o descrevia bem. Sim, Remus era anguloso. Os cabelos grisalhos caíam levemente por cima de um dos olhos amarelados e sua boca formava uma linha cada vez mais fina à medida que lia mais a matéria. As sobrancelhas franzidas e rugas em sua testa e no canto dos olhos se pronunciavam em desagrado. Passou levemente a mão pelos cabelos, e então Tonks debruçou-se na mesa, segurando o rosto com uma das mãos. Lupin piscou duas vezes, e ergueu os olhos.

Seus cabelos se avermelharam irresistívelmente. Assim como as maçãs do rosto do lobisomem à sua frente adquiriram um leve tom da mesma cor. Ela estendeu a mão, puxando o jornal para si, tocando nas mãos dele.

- O que tanto te desagrada? Fiquei curiosa.

Fingindo não perceber que ele retirara as mãos rapidamente da mesa, teve que ler duas vezes a reportagem. Falava sobre o que mesmo? Não fazia idéia. Buscou os olhos cor de mel, que a estudavam. Dessa vez, suas bochechas é que ficaram coradas, e seus cabelos emanavam um brilho próprio. Lupin abriu a boca e a fechou novamente, parecendo querer dizer algo.

- Sim? - ela sussurou, a coragem crescendo dentro de si. Ergueu completamente a cabeça, encarando-o sem censura. Não sabia se aquela expressão de constrangimento dele era tão adorável quando a que ele tinha na maior parte do tempo, parecendo tão experiente e correto. Ele inspirava algo que ela não conseguia definir. Ele a fazia sentir-se culpada após as noites de lua cheia, em que suas olheiras eram muito mais aparentes, e os cortes em seu rosto mais profundos. Ela queria cuidar dele, e ao mesmo tempo, queria aprender com ele. Não sabia como explicar aquilo, ao mesmo tempo que ele a fazia sentir-se no papel de curar todo aquele sofrimento, ele a fazia sentir-se uma criancinha pega na cena do crime. Cujo crime era admirá-lo quando achava que ninguém perceberia.

- Aqui, querida. Cuidado, que está bem quente. - Molly lhe estendeu a xícara lascada, ao mesmo tempo que ela pulava levemente na cadeira e ele piscava os olhos. Sorriu, tremendo ao receber o chá quente, e murmurou um agradecimento.

Tratou de participar das conversas, trazendo notícias do Ministério e mostrando-se seriamente interessada. Tão rápido como havia se sentado ali, os membros da Ordem foram se dispersando. Quando Moody levantou-se, acompanhou-o até a porta da casa. Estava com o pé direito para fora da casa, quando uma inspiração veio à sua cabeça.

- Esqueci uma coisa. - disse, a voz cantada e inspirada, sem se dirigir a ninguém em especial.

E foi sem dirigir-se a ninguém que Moody murmurou:

- E nenhum de nós faz idéia do que é - o olho azul-elétrico encarando a moça, que dava meia volta.

Os passos ecoando pelo corredor, entrou na cozinha e fechou a porta com estrépito, encostando-se nela. Remus, que ainda mantinha os olhos pregados no jornal, ergueu a cabeça e deu um meio sorriso.

- Olá. - ela murmurou.

- Tonks, o que faz aqui? - ele perguntou, levantando-se. Sua expressão a feria. Mais lupina e mais irritada. Não que isso fosse suficiente para fazê-la sair dali. Já tinha chego no ponto em que chegou. Não dizia isso em relação a se encontrar sozinha com Remus Lupin. Referia-se a ..

- Estou apaixonada por você.

Lupin ergueu as sobrancelhas e engoliu em seco. Passou, nervoso, a mão nos cabelos, e encarou-a.

- Que.. que quer dizer com isso?

"Mas que pergunta.", ela pensou consigo mesma. Queria dizer que nada era mais adorável do que o homem que a encarava. Queria dizer que não se importava com o que diriam a ela. Com os riscos que correria. Só queria estar com ele. Andou lentamente até ele, que parecia pregado ao chão, e segurou suas duas mãos. Ele ergueu a cabeça, olhando para o lado, e os olhos de Tonks se encheram de cólera.

- Por que não me dá essa chance? - ela sussurou, sua mão tremendo contra a dele. Seu coração acelerado. Sentiu-se como uma perfeita adolescente apaixonada pelo professor. Suas mãos pareciam tão jovens perto das dele, sua expressão de curiosidade diante da dele o tornava tão mais velho, mais maduro, mais experiente, mais atraente..

- Acho que você fazer uma lista dos motivos. - ele respondeu, ainda mantendo o olhar longe do dela. Suspirou, os olhos ardendo, enchendo-se de lágrimas. Largou-o, e dirigiu-se à saída, contornando a mesa, sem olhar para trás.

Seus passos pareciam mais altos, e as cabeças de elfos pareciam encará-la mais do que nunca. Sentiu uma sensação de claustrofobia e frio. Foi como se um dementador a esperasse do outro lado da porta. Secou rapidamente a lágrima teimosa que escorreu por seu rosto, fechando os olhos por um momento, derrubando novamente o porta guarda-chuva.

- Droga.

O som retumbante da perna de trasgo contra o chão de madeira disfarçou o soluço baixo de Tonks. Abaixou-se e o recolheu, encostando-o na parede.

Percebendo uma sombra da porta em que havia acabado de sair.

Ergueu-se lentamente, dando meia volta. Com as mãos nos bolsos e o olhar sobre si ainda mais intenso, transformando-a, de fato, numa criança. Uma criança que sonhava demais com coisas impossíveis.

- Fiz uma lista de motivos. Pra eu ficar com você. - ela sussurou, a respiração ofegante.

- Espero que faça algum sentido pra você, porque a minha não faz.

- Que quer dizer? - ela não ousou acreditar no que ele dizia, mas desejou desesperadamente que fosse aquilo.

- Sinceramente? Eu não sei. - ele respondeu, a voz grave, andando rapidamente pelo longo corredor até alcançá-la, envolvendo seu rosto com as duas mãos, encostando sua testa na dela. Não sonhou, nem por um momento, fechar seus olhos diante da intensidade daquele olhar. - Acho que isso significa que você ganhou.

E a beijou. Tonks subiu suas mãos pelos ombros de Remus, gravando cada toque, cada sensação. Sentiu como se já fosse íntima dele há muito tempo, e deixou-o aprofundar o beijo, enquanto agarrava os cabelos grisalhos. Se ele não estivesse segurando firmemente sua cintura, poderia ter caído com a tremedeira em suas pernas. Deu alguns passos vacilantes para trás, encostando-se na parede, puxando-o, e separando qualquer distância entre eles. Qualquer dúvida que ela ainda tinha parecia ter se esvaído. Com aqueles beijos, aqueles toques, aquele sentimento, tudo fez sentido, pelo simples fato de se encaixarem perfeitamente. Tudo pareceu claro naquele momento, e Tonks não teve ressalvas ao concluir: não iria desistir dele. Arranhou sua nuca com as unhas compridas, e partiu o beijo, sussurando, ofegante:

- Você não vai mais fugir de mim.

Remus buscou novamente seus lábios, beijando-os rapidamente, e então afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Tonks, aspirando o perfume dos cabelos vermelhos. Levantou o olhar para a fresta da janela, de onde poderia ver a lua. A lua minguante.

- Eu nem sonharia.


End file.
